There is an increased importance is attached to quality of a speech signal or an audio signal in communication transmission. As a consequence of this importance, higher requirements are imposed on signal encoding and decoding.
In existing medium and low rate signal encoding and decoding algorithms, because a quantity of bits available for allocation is insufficient, when the quantity of bits available for allocation is allocated in an entire frequency band many holes occur in a frequency spectrum. It is also possible that vectors still need to be indicated by one bit each, which causes a waste of bits when there is no information to convey. Moreover, due to some limitations of these algorithms, some bits may be left after encoding, which causes a waste of bits.
Systems and methods to improve signal encoding and decoding are needed.